Treatment of sleep disordered breathing (SDB), such as obstructive sleep apnea (OSA), by a respiratory treatment apparatus such as a continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) flow generator system involves a delivery of air (or other breathable gas) at pressures above atmospheric pressure to the airways of a patient via a conduit and/or a mask. Typically, the mask fits over the mouth and/or nose of the patient, or may be an under-nose style mask such as a nasal pillows or nasal cushion style mask. Pressurized air flows to the mask and to the airways of the patient via the nose and/or mouth. A washout vent in the mask or conduit may be implemented to discharge the exhaled gas from the mask to atmosphere.
Respiratory treatment apparatus may include a flow generator, an air filter, an air delivery, conduit connecting the flow generator to the mask, various sensors and a microprocessor-based controller. The flow generator may include a servo-controlled motor and an impeller. The flow generator may also include a valve capable of discharging air to atmosphere as a means for altering the pressure delivered to the patient as an alternative to motor speed control. The sensors may measure, amongst other things, motor speed, gas volumetric flow rate and outlet pressure, such as with a pressure transducer, flow sensor or the like. The controller may also include data storage capacity with or without integrated data retrieval/transfer and display functions. Positive airway pressure may be delivered in many forms.
As previously mentioned, a CPAP treatment may maintain a treatment pressure across the inspiratory and expiratory levels of the patient's breathing cycle at an approximately constant level. Alternatively, pressure levels may be adjusted to change synchronously with the patient's breathing cycle. For example, pressure may be set at one level during inspiration and another lower level during expiration for patient comfort. Such a pressure treatment system may be referred to as bi-level. Alternatively, the pressure levels may be continuously adjusted to smoothly replicate changes in the patient's breathing cycle. A pressure setting during expiration lower than inspiration may generally be referred to as expiratory pressure relief. As described by Sullivan in U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,310, positive airway pressure treatments typically provide gas under pressures to the patient in the range of 4 to 15 cmH2O from the device and may involve flow rates of at about 120 liters/minute. Some of the air may escape via an end restriction or vent and not be delivered to the patient. These pressure settings may also be adjusted based on the detection of conditions of the patient's airway or respiration. For example, treatment pressure may be increased in the detection of partial obstruction, apnea or snoring. In some cases, positive airway pressure may be adapted to provide ventilation support. For example, a patient's ventilatory needs may be supported on a breath-by-breath basis by automatically calculating a target ventilation and adjusting the pressure support generated by an apparatus, such as a bi-level pressure treatment apparatus, so as to achieve the target ventilation.
Respiratory treatment apparatus are sometimes provided with accessory components for comfort conditioning of the flow or pressurized air supplied by the flow generator. For example, the supplied air may be applied to a humidifier to humidify and warm the treatment gas prior to its delivery to a patient. Similarly, various heating elements can be connected with a delivery conduit to help in maintaining a particular temperature of the supplied gas as it is conducted to the patient from a supply unit or humidifier.
There may be a desire to improve efficiency of heating and/or humidification and/or pressurised delivery of a breathable gas for respiratory treatments.